The Blooming Truth
by zman1289
Summary: Some of the characters from Lord of the Rings are CIA agents and such in our world and are caught in the middle of an evil cover up in which they want Aragorn dead! What will happen?
1. The Murder

A/N: I'm just writing this because I need a change of pace from my other story. I figure I'll give this story a chapter or two and see what people think. If I get good reviews then I'll continue writing this, if not, it goes into my never to be seen again pile. And one last thing, I know this will be hard to understand at first, but all will be explained in due time.  
  
The Blooming Truth  
  
It was a cold December night, but inside CIA's headquarters people didn't seem to mind, especially two of them. Sauron was head of the entire department, and he had been chasing a criminal for quite some time now. He assigned one of his men to make the hit on this guy. The agent's name was Aragorn. They were in Sauron's office discussing the details of his mission. "The man's name is Boromir, and as you probably know he was the guy who assassinated the president last month. We've tracked him to this location." Sauron gave him the address of a house not to far from here, Aragorn just nodded and he went on. "You'll only have a short period of time before he takes off again so you'll have to make this quick and clean. Once he's dead, dispose of the body and get back here with proof that he's dead."  
  
Aragorn studied the address for a moment and then replied. "I'm on it." And he walked out the door.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Aragorn pulled up to the street with the address of where Boromir was supposedly spending the night. The lights were on; he slowly approached the house pulling out his handgun. He didn't know what to suspect, he had only started this job a couple of months ago. He wondered why he was picked for the job; I guess they didn't want to lose anyone valuable to the company. Aragorn was at the front door; he could here the Television on in the background. He took a deep breath and broke down the door running in. "Freeze!"  
  
A man emerged from the bathroom halfway through shaving. "What's all this commotion abo-?"  
  
But before Boromir could finish his sentence, Aragorn was firing shots into his stomach. He used an entire round to make sure he was dead. Blood was everywhere, so he dragged the body outside and threw it into the sewer. He was too tired to give it a proper burial somewhere, why should he? He killed the president. So Aragorn went back inside and used the bathroom to wash off all the blood he had on him. He headed back out and went to his car, he hoped no one heard all the commotion going on in there. It wouldn't sit to well with the boss after he told him that it had to be quick, neat, and above all silent. Aragorn just decided to head home to his wife and get a good nights sleep before work in the morning. Though he did not forget to pick up evidence of Boromir's death, he found a remarkable looking ring on his finger. He seemed to be drawn to it, like a bee to nectar. So he pocketed it and left.  
  
A/N: I know it's short and very weird. But I didn't know if anyone would like it, so I made it a short story. Please review, anything anyone has to say is welcome, praise of flames, it doesn't matter as long as you give me some sort of feedback. 


	2. The Dream

A/N: Thank you to the people who actually took time to tell me what they think of my story. And why I'm at it, don't forget to read my other Lord of the Rings story, The Turtles Come to Play. I guarantee you'll laugh your head off for hours. Now on with chapter two! {} This means it's a dream.  
  
Aragorn slowly looked over every small detail of the ring. He couldn't resist the desire to put it on. But he kept trying to remind himself that only women where rings. Inch by inch it drew closer to his finger, he was just about to put it on when Arwen called him to bed. "Put that silly thing away and turn off the light."  
  
Aragorn complied and the room became dark, he started thinking about his years at the academy, training for this job. He remembered how he used to always hang out with his pals Legolas and Gimli. Though they all worked on separate floors now so it was a lot harder to hang out. Plus the fact that he was married and what I like to call very whipped didn't help. He knew he was thinking too much, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep only to dream of the very same thing.  
  
{Hey guys, what's up? Aragorn asked.  
  
Not much, though I did hear that Sauron is looking for three guys to run an assassination mission for the CIA. Legolas commented.  
  
Now where did you hear that? From one of your oh so reliable sources? Gimli retorted.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did Gimli, from very reliable sources." Legolas continued. "I think we should all volunteer together, it would be a great opportunity for us to show our stuff."  
  
"No way!" Aragorn blurted out. "That's crazy talk, you haven't even finished training yet!"  
  
Who needs training? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here, and you're just going to let it slip by?" Legolas was growing tired of Aragorn's reluctance.  
  
Someday you'll thank me for not letting you talk me into this." After he had said that he walked away, leaving a cursing Legolas and an annoyed Gimli behind.}  
  
**************************************  
  
{Aragorn sat in his room reading a newspaper, for some reason he always looked through the obituary section, wondering if anyone he knew had passed away. He never found anyone, except if you count the president as a person he knew. He was shot dead passing through Houston, Texas two days ago. But today he saw that two of his old classmates were dead, coincidently they were two of the three men hired for the assassination attempt. It said a masked gunman shot them in their rooms last night. No one had caught him yet, but they believed him to be connected somehow to the president's death. The CIA had vowed to catch this guy before he could strike again, but somehow he couldn't believe it.}  
  
***********************************  
  
Aragorn awoke with a sudden start, and he noticed that he was sweating profusely. "What's wrong?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Nothing dear, go back to sleep." He said. Aragorn got up to get a glass of milk from the fridge when it hit him. "That third man! He was never killed, though I do remember seeing a picture of what he looked like, and." He dropped the glass of milk on the carpet, as he stared at the mirror in horror. He had killed that third person; Boromir was the other man involved in the attempt! How could he have been so dumb! He had been doing Sauron's dirty work. He couldn't understand why he didn't recognize him right away. It was all too confusing. He decided to clean up this mess, go back to bed, and clear this whole thing up with his boss in the morning. As he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Review and tell me, as it might be a while before I can update again. I got a ton of test taking to do at school this week, so that will give you plenty of time to send me lots of feedback on my story! 


	3. A Reunion Between Old Friends

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying my story. I'm so sorry about taking so long to update, but it's been a long week. So I'm planning to get this story rolling now, and I hope you enjoy it. Now let's get this party started!  
  
Dawn had broke, and Aragorn was getting ready for work. He had decided not to discuss the matters of his dreams with Arwen, for it would only worry her. As he sat at the table staring out through the window, he thought about Sauron and the ring. He still didn't quite get the reason for Boromir's death; it was all so confusing to him.  
  
As time passed he realized that he should get going. He didn't want to imagine what Sauron might do to him if he were late after such an important mission. So he got up, grabbed his coat and hat, and kissed Arwen goodbye.  
  
As he drove he rehearsed what he would say to Sauron out loud. "Why the hell did you make me kill him?" No, that was too aggressive. He didn't want to get fired here; he decided that he would try to maintain his cool, while trying to trick Sauron into telling him the truth.  
  
*********************************  
  
He parked his car, locked it, and sighed. He walked in, and greeted everyone he past on the way to his office. He walked in looking around; there was a note on his desk. He read it aloud. "See me in my office, 12:00 sharp. Signed Sauron. Well that gives me a couple of hours then. I guess I can see what's going on with my old pals until then."  
  
Aragorn slowly paced down the long corridors to his friend's offices. They worked in the same department, and had their rooms right next to each other, so it was easy to see them at the same time. But he decided to talk to Legolas first; he always thought that Gimli was a little weird. "Hey Legolas, how's work going for you?"  
  
Legolas was talking on the phone, so he motioned for Aragorn to take a seat. He quickly ended his call and hanged up the phone. "So how'd everything work out last night?"  
  
Aragorn looked shocked, how did he know that he had killed Boromir last night? The only people that knew about it were Sauron and him. "How did you find out about last night?"  
  
Legolas just smirked. "You forget, I know everything."  
  
Aragorn just rolled his eyes. "So how's Gimli holding up?"  
  
Legolas had a grim look on his face. "It's hard on him, he so badly wishes to be out there doing some real crime fighting instead of all this paperwork."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the old friends. "So I hear you're meeting with Sauron in an hour, what are you going to tell him?"  
  
After all these years of their friendship Aragorn still couldn't figure out how Legolas could do that. "I don't know, I guess I'll just have to play it by the ear." Another pause between the two. "Well, I better get going if I'm plan on stopping by my office to pick some stuff up."  
  
The two nodded and Aragorn left the room just in time to see Sauron's dog walk down the hall. That mutt was always shifting his eyes back and forth, as if it were plotting some evil plan to take over the world. And god knows why he named it Jojo, how did he come up with that name?  
  
Aragorn quickly pocketed something from his desk drawer and headed out to Sauron's office. It would seem he had a trick up his sleeve, just in case...  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I will update within the next couple of days, so lookout for chapter 4. Until then, be kind and send me a review. 


End file.
